Reborn in time
by leavingyouforme
Summary: It didn't matter if he was he meant to be here or not: Captain Shuggazoom would take the second chance he had been given, no matter the consequences. Because he had promised to come back. Oneshots and drabbles about the only reminder of the Golden Age.
1. 1: Things in common

Title: Things in common  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Angst  
Words: 400  
Summary: One found similarities in the most unexpected places.

No screams. No attack like the last time they met. Neither retreating back as he approached the worn out frame with his sword raised in threat. This open defiance made him feel ridiculed in his very being because this foolish human didn't show any acknowledgement of the power and danger he presented. The only thing he did was staring steadily at him with an unreadable expression.

And this enraged him more than any mocking or defeat could have or had ever done.

"Get out of my way", he all but snarled at the white-clothed figure.

But the man did no such thing: He stood still where he was, his stare never leaving his opponent. It was almost like as if he was searching for something in the other's face.

In one last movement, he closed the gap between each other. He was now holding his weapon right against the throat of the human but didn't do anything more.

He didn't know why he just didn't kill the human - it would have been so easy. Yet, he felt the need to break first this stoic, defiant demeanor opposing him so openly.

"Why don't you go back into your hole where you have been for decades and stay there for the rest of your pathetic short life, old man?", snarled the deformed creature. "Do you really think you can change something? Wake up, you fool: You've failed the Alchemist, you'll fail again and there's nothing you can do against it!"

In the next quiet minute, he kept his eyes locked with his opponent because he didn't want to miss the moment when the other would finally give up his cool bearings. After all, he had been hit where he hurt the most and would react appropriately, right?

But whatever he had expected to happen, it didn't come to pass as the man's stoic expression changed, the corners of his mouth slowly pulling up.

It never became what it should have looked like when one did this action.

"Oh, is that so?", the old super hero only asked in a light one, "How strange – that was exactly the same thing I wanted to say about you, Mandarin. But how goes the saying? _Birds of a failure flock together_."

The smile lingered like a bitter, dead ghost on Clayton's lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's note**: What was actually a little idea about Clayton telling Chiro about the Monkey's past, set off an avalanche of images, words and sentences all related to Clayton's person - most of them of how he deals with his situation after "Soul of Evil".

I wanted also to thank this way all who reviewed so greatly on "All it takes" and help bypassing the wait for the update.

P.S. I'm not sure if the pun sounds good or bad, but I felt the need to put it in to intensify Clayton's words. Comments on it would help greatly.


	2. 2: Meditation

**Meditation**

The figure stood alone atop on the Super Robot's shoulder. Once he was facing the direction he knew where the sun would rise, he sat down and took a deep breath before he began.

Slowly, Clayton bent his right knee, leading it with his hand his feet on the left thigh. Then, just as slowly, he crossed the other leg and put it on his right thigh. His weakened muscles ached from the strain he put on them and he groaned slightly. It had been far too long since the last time he had done this.

A part of his mind told him to let it be, to wait until he would have recovered more, but the second only mocked him, asking him if he wanted to prove anything to himself.

He groaned in annoyance: By Shuggazoom, not _this_. He hated it when his brain came up with this pessimistic logic about all the reasons why he _shouldn't_, _mustn't_ or _hadn't_ to do this when his physical state wasn't the best.

He knew it was only a self-defense mechanism of his subconscious to preserve his body from further damage. The problem was his mind's pettiness to what really presented danger to his health and what only was unpleasant but minor discomfort like now. Persistence showed it in both cases and it would try anything to allure Clayton from his set task.

Tsk. Not that it hadn't done so in the past.

But that hadn't stopped him ever either and it wouldn't do now, no matter if he was now considerably older and frailer. This _here_ just belonged to him and he wouldn't let it happen that it was taken away from him as well like the rest of his life.

Clayton closed his eyes and recalled the words he had chosen long ago as his mantra, concentrating on the meaning and every syllable, every sound it bore.

"Breath in. Breath out. Always in the same rhythm. Focus on nothing else."

It worked; the voices, with their obnoxiously elaborate tirades, couldn't stand against the mantra's clear and plain phrases. They were gradually drowned out, getting softer and softer until they had completely vanished. Finally, he could relax himself completely.

Now came the last step. With one more deep breath, he finished his act by straightening his back so that his knees were touching the shoulders of the Super Robot. The pain in his muscles suddenly vanished and he felt as if getting into the lotus position had never been a problem at all. It was like his body had only waited for the familiar posture to be accomplished and now greeted it contently like an old friend.

Clayton smiled closing his eyes. It was almost dawn and he was already looking forward to the moment when he would open them again to greet the rising sun in his meditation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Author's note**: Don't ask me where this here did exactly come from. I just noticed again how similar Captain Shuggazoom and Chiro are, including their close relationship to child/adult Antauri and the spiritual connection they share with him. So I got the idea that maybe Clayton has, even when it isn't the Power Primate, some kind of power he had to master just like Chiro did - with much practice and, most of all, meditation. Later in the Golden Age, he taught it Antauri then and because of them both often meditating together, their spiritual link formed.


	3. 3: Drabble time

**Author's note:** Just some random drabbles I came up with. I thank KozueNoSaru, MollyDolly94, Sami-SDGForce, marium and suzyq85 for faving my story collection, you're awesome guys. Still, as much as I appreciate this, I'd like to get feedback in form of reviews because only from getting it faved, I don't really know how you like it. So, please R&R.

Many thanks go therefore to KozueNoSaru who was the first to review.

About "All it takes": Sorry, I got an unforeseen writer's block here. Actually, I had everything planned out so I should have submitted at least the next chapter, but I just can't find the right flow for it. I hope I can get it down this or next week.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Family days**

The picture showed an endearing scene: It was with five little monkey cubs sleeping peacefully in a pile partly next to, under or on top of each other. A blanket was draped over them, probably so they wouldn't get cold on the ground, and light from a source beyond the photo's view illuminated them with a soft shine.

Clayton chuckled at the boy's delighted expression: "I take it that you like the photo?"

"Of course!", beamed Chiro, his face literally glowing in happy excitement, "I never knew how cute the Monkeys were as children."

* * *

**Thoughts of an incoherent mind**

Would I have just made it back what would have changed you could do nothing but NO Buts stop it oh my god what did I do what happened to the Monkeys I feel so tired don't let it be true I'm so sorry I failed you if I only had been more careful you think you can apologize so easily someone help me I can't stop where are you my friend please the Alchemist is gone there's only me left no not YOU get away!!...

* * *

**Finally Love**

"Took him long enough", chuckled Clayton with an amused, but also fond smile as he watched how a certain red monkey stopped stuttering and finally said to his yellow companion how much she meant to him.

* * *

**Envy**

Sometimes, just sometimes when he watched Chiro, he wished to be young again and save as Captain Shuggazoom the city.


End file.
